Invisible
by Green Flames
Summary: Series of drabbles inspired by different songs. requests, maybe.
1. I Kissed A Girl

**A/N: This just came to me, while working out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.**

* * *

**I Kissed a Girl- Katy Perry**

**Sally/Emily**

**--**

I did not just do that, thought Emily over and over as she sat stunned.

**FLASHBACK**

Emily stood off to the side watching different couples dancing. Sheldon had wandered off mumbling to himself about some sort of announcement. It was her prom and pardon her for wishing that something more 'magical' or exciting happened.

Where is Casey? She wondered as she scanned the crowd for her best friend.

"Max. Hey Max," shouted Emily as she spotted her best friend's boyfriend. "Where's Casey?"

"Wha--? Oh, she didn't want to come,"

"WHAT!?"

"I know, I spent _money_ on this suit," he said as he pulled on the coat.

"What do you mean she's not coming?" asked Emily again. It had to be something big if Casey had decided to not come to the one event that she had been dreaming of for months. After a few minutes she had pieced together the whole story.

"Derek. You have to fix this," she told him as she pulled on his arm stopping his conversation with a tall blonde.

"Whoa. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Casey. You know slightly high strung girl that lives with you?"

"Slightly?"

"I'm not joking Derek go fix this." said Emily and after a few more minutes of pestering him and begging she sent Derek off with a new dress.

--

"Well at least someone's having fun."

"Huh?" asked Emily pulled out of her thoughts as she felt someone sit themselves next to her. She turned around and noticed it was the blonde that Derek had been chatting up before she sent him on his 'good' deed. "Oh, yea." she agreed as she watched Derek twirl Casey on the dance floor. There would be major gossip tomorrow.

"It was pretty nice of him to do that," said Emily.

"It was pretty nice of you to make him do that," said the blonde.

Emily turned once again and noticed that the blonde had gotten closer to her. She didn't know what was happening. Where's Sheldon? She thought wildly. The blonde was inching closer to her and Emily knew what was about to transpire, she had seen all those raunchy teen movies. It wasn't something that she would ever do; it wasn't like she intended to send signals to this blonde. It's not like she even sent ANY signals at all. Sensing her conflicting thoughts the blonde leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Emily's lips. Funny, I didn't melt, Emily thought as she ran her tongue over her lips. She found herself pulling the blonde to her again; she wanted to taste her cherry chap stick one more time. It was over as soon as it started as the blonde got up and with a smile and a quick, "I have to find my date." she ran off.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

I hope Sheldon doesn't mind she thought with a grin.

* * *

A/N: well? i got this idea while working out. any requests?

REVIEW


	2. Hate

**A/N: Universal Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN or claim ANY ownership over Life With Derek.**

**Hate-Plain White T's**

**Sam/Casey **

**Casey/Derek**

--

"I think we should just be friends." talk about seven words that a guy doesn't want to hear thought Sam.

He knew it was too good to be true, when did good ol Sam ever end up winning the girl? It was always the hero, the bad boy that got her. He should have known by now that the sidekick would never win.

"I guess...If that's what you really want," please change your mind he found himself thinking.

"Sam," said Casey in her 'lecture' tone, "it's been really fun being with you these past few weeks, but..."

"Don't say it," he cut her off.

"Wh--"

"I know why Case; I'm not that blind."

"Oh," started Casey her big blue eyes reflecting her feelings. She nervously fiddled with the strap on her bag, "you don't hate me?"

"Hate. Hate is a strong word, but I really don't like you at this moment, just give me some time." he answered as he slammed his locker indicating that the conversation was over.

--

**A/N: super short break up scene. **


	3. Same Script, Different Cast

**A/N: you know taking ALL AP classes your senior year isn't that good of an idea.**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**Same Script, Different Cast- Whitney Houston/Deborah Cox**

**Derek/Sally**

**Derek/Casey**

* * *

"Sally?"

"Hey." Sally answered stirring her sugar into her coffee.

"So, what's this about?" asked Casey impatiently as she waved off the waiter who wanted to take her order.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna bitch at you about the whole Derek thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Casey, you cannot actually believe that i'm that dense, I know that Derek is leaving me for you."

"Wh--Who told you that?" asked Casey her voice breaking slightly, clearly a sign that she was nervous.

Sally ignored the brunette and pushed on after taking a sip of her coffee. "What is he telling you this time?"

"You don't understand what we have," interrupted Casey, her anger taking over her nervousness. "Derek loves me, he said so, he says I'm--"

"Beautiful" they both finsished together.

"How did you know?" asked Casey.

"Casey, come on I've played this part before. I used to be that girl, the one that was Derek's 'star'."

"Do you really think I'm going to believe 'you'?"

"Does it really seem like I want to go back to Derek? I wish Kendra had warned me about him. Maybe that would have spared me the heartache." said Sally with bitter laugh that made Casey cringe slightly.

"I'm not listening to this anymore." stated Casey angrily as she made to grab her purse. Sally was to quick for her and reached for her wrist.

"You have to listen to me." she pleaded as she held Casey's wrist tightly. "I'm trying to warn you about him."

"Please, Sally." Casey scoffed, "we all know that you didn't love him enough."

"I loved him too much. He gets bored with you after he finds that out."

"Cut the crap Sally, he's gotten over you and I'm not gonna take this any more. I'm the leading lady in his life." snapped Casey angrily as she snatched her wrist from Sally.

"Just remember you've been warned." Sally called out as Casey was walking out the door.

"This will last." Casey told herself.

--

"Hi, this is Sally leave a message after the beep."

BEEP

"Sally you were...right" a broken Casey said, before she broked into sobs.


	4. Mary's Song

**Mary's Song- Taylor Swift**

**Derek/Emily**

**Derek Casey-Implied**

**--small time skip**

**ooooooolarge time skip**

* * *

"DEREK! DEREK! Come look, come look,"

A nine year old slowly turned around. "What is it this time?" he asked the younger girl.

"Look," she said as she held her cupped hands out to him. In her small hands she held a butterfly as she opened her hands it flew away. "Isn't it so beautiful?" she asked.

"Boys don't like stuff like that; you should know that by now, Em."

"But it is pretty?" continued Emily as she looked up at Derek.

"I guess so." agreed Derek. "But you better not tell anyone, EVER," he added.

--

"Those kids will end up married one day," joked George with Mr. Davis as they both watched a young Derek and Emily run around the Venturi's backyard.

Abby and Mrs. Davis shared a look and grinned at each other, rolling their eyes at their husbands' and children's' antics.

"You told them I liked butterflies!" shouted Derek.

"It was an accident!"

"Imma...imma beat you up!"

"You'll never do it Derek Venturi!" shouted the seven year old Emily back at Derek her hands placed on her hips as she stood her ground.

--

"You dared me."

"But, but I didn't think you would do it," shouted Emily down from her tree house.

"Well next time don't dare me to kiss you!" shouted Derek up at the curly haired girl. "Girls." he muttered as he walked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Emily?"

"The one and only." smiled Emily Davis at her childhood best friend.

"Wow, where's the little boy that I knew?" joked Derek. Where was the good ol' little Emily Davis? He thought. In her place was a young woman.

"You know what Venturi?"

"What?"

"You're eyes still shine, like pretty lights."

--

"I guess we're eating our words," sighed George as he and Mr. Davis stood on the porch as they watched Derek dip Emily before he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"No more pictures, Mom," sighed Emily before she dutifully stood next to Derek for the traditional prom picture.

"Oh my, my, my." Nora groaned as she sat next to George on the porch, "who knew that Derek would fall for Emily?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You're parents are going to kill me," groaned Derek as he woke up startled.

"Wha--what is it?" asked a groggy Emily as she lifted her head from Derek's shoulder.

"Well I guess I should go drop you off," said Derek as he started his truck. "Aren't you uncomfortable?" he asked Emily as she resettled her head on his shoulder.

"You should know by now," grinned Emily at Derek, "all I need is you next to me."

"Davis, you're the only person who is still a romantic at 2 AM."

--

"No DEREK!" shouted Emily as she stormed out of his house.

"Emily, Em." shouted Derek after her, as he quickly ran across his front yard after her.

"I saw her Derek! I saw how she was draped all over you." Emily shouted at her boyfriend, tears had begun to leak out of her eyes.

"Em, she means nothing to me," Derek tried to get her to understand he could not believe he was having his first fight with Emily over something so stupid.

"Go tell you're pity story to someone who cares." she spat as she slammed the door in his face and ran upstairs.

--

Emily pulled on her robe as she trudged downstairs her eyes felt swollen and her head felt like bursting.

"Emily, could you please go pick up the newspaper." her mom asked as she saw Emily walk downstairs.

Emily shot her mom a look, could she not see what her daughter was going through. If she had looked closely she would have noticed that her mom was smiling as she watched Emily walk out.

No sooner had Emily stepped out when she was stopped in her tracks, there was Derek in only his jacket asleep on her front porch.

"Em." he rasped as he heard the door open and saw her walk out.

"You stayed out all night?" she asked trying to digest the fact that he had slept through the cold night for her.

"I guess I did," he answered sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I was stupid." she blurted out.

"You're not stupid," he answered as he got up slowly, before he was pushed back down.

"You're not going to hurt me?" he asked.

"Not you," she answered.

"I love you Em,"

"I love you too," she answered before she kissed him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well say something?" asked Derek nervously. Derek Venturi didn't do nerves, but if someone had to ability to make him squirm it was Emily Davis.

"Of course you idiot!" shouted Emily as she stuck her hand out.

"Emily Davis will you marry me?" he asked again.

"Yes, I will marry you," she answered happily.

He stood up and spun her around as the once quite patrons of Smelly Nelly's burst into applause.

--

"I do,"

"I do,"

"I know pronounce you husband and wife."

"Nora do you need any more tissue?" asked George as he nervously watched his second wife as she shed an abnormally large amount of tears. Apparently Mr. Davis was in the same situation as he met George's gaze across the packed church. Apparently all of London had decided to show up to the Davis-Venturi wedding.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Congratulations it's a boy," said the doctor as he patted Derek on the back as he ran to his sweat soaked wife.

"I love you," he murmured into her hair over and over.

"I love both of you," smiled Emily as she took in the sight of her husband and son.

--

"I love you, you old woman," said Derek.

"I think I love you too," joked Emily as they both rocked on the very front porch that they had rocked their children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren.

"I'll love you forever," said Derek seriously as he reached for Emily's hand.

"You know why I love you?" she asked looking at Derek.

"Why?"

"Because you're eyes, they shine like pretty lights."

* * *

**Longer then usual. But I just love this song.**


	5. Over You

**Over You- Daughtry**

**Derek/Casey**

**Derek/Whoever you think**

* * *

"We're over."

Derek stood mutely not regestering the fact that those words had just come out of Casey's mouth.

"What? You're joking right Case?"

When she didn't answer he knew she was serious.

"Well I guess it's really over," Derek sighed in defeat before he walked out of her dorm, somehow he knew that he had left his heart back there.

--

"Casey?"

"Derek?"

"Is that really you?" Derek asked as he stepped closer to her and tried to school the shocked expression on his face off. After their fallout while they were still in college Derek transferred to another college and mysteriously was never at any family events that meant Casey being there.

"Of course it is, don't you recognize me?" Casey asked as her blue eyes began to tear up. "Oh my gosh Derek I'm so sorry," she sobbed as she tried to throw herself onto Derek.

He had no idea how to respond to this weepy Casey, if she had done this a few years ago then he would have been ecstatic, but now he just wanted to push her off him. Those years he had been away from Casey he had been putting his heart back together, the one that she so graciously broke.

"Case, what happened to you?" Derek asked trying to keep the pity out of his voice, all he wanted to do was pick up a gallon of ice cream and stopped at the first grocery store he saw, which wasn't in the best part of town.

"What do you mean?" she asked stopping her dramatic antics for a second.

"Where's the old Casey?" he asked once again taking a look at her, apparently the years had done her no good as Casey had doubled in size and looked unkempt and in need of sleep.

"Oh, well after I--we broke up, I went to New York to try out my luck and well you can see it didn't really work out," she finished with a dry laugh. "But, you, you're making a name out of yourself TWO gold medals, a professional hockey player, and aspiring actor," Casey practically drooled on the last part.

Derek tried to keep his anger in check, this was what it was all about he thought she just wanted what he could give her.

"Remember we love each other,"

"Used too." Derek cut her off, "and all these years I've been putting my heart together again, after you so kindly tore it out."

"I'm sorry, I really am," she pleased, "we can start over, can't we?"

"I'm sorry Casey, but I'm over you," Derek finished as he grabbed the bag the clerk was handing him.

"Besides my wife is waiting for me in the car. "You forgot that all the tabloids are talking about is the arrival of my first child," Derek pointed out as he tapped a magazine with his index finger that showed a head-over-heels in love Derek Venturi.

"I'm finally over you," he repeated as he walked out.

* * *

**A/N: whoah. bum casey.**


	6. Los Infieles

**Los Infieles-Aventura**

**Derek/Lizzie**

**Derek/Casey**

* * *

"You have to be quiet," he murmured "we wouldn't want the neighbors to hear."

"I know, but I can't when you're doing that," she gasped as his mouth moved over her neck.

"Oh, oh god," she gasped

"I love when you scream my name," he rasped as he stroked her sweat soaked hair.

-

"Don't you ever feel bad about what we're doing?" she asked.

"I lost that part of my soul a few years ago," he answered as he stretched his arms out, "besides this feel too good."

"We're hurting them," she added quietly as she plucked at the bed sheets, bed sheets that weren't hers.

"We have to stop this," she stated firmly.

"Here we go again." he groaned as he shut his eyes.

"I'm serious, I'm not going to hurt my sister like this. I can't do this anymore," she practically screamed as her voice rose with every syllable. "I can't do this. Do you know how dirty it makes me feel going over to your house and pretending that this isn't happening between us? She loves you, she really does."

"But I love you, Liz,"

"Derek, please."

"Stay." he pleaded as he reached for her hand, "do you know how hard it is to live with someone you don't love?"

"Someones going to get hurt eventually."

* * *

**A/N: Eventually I'll make one where I'll leave it to your imaginations.**


	7. Last Time

**Last Time-Secondhand Serenade**

**Derek/Casey**

"Hi, you've reached Casey Ve..Mcdonald, please leave a message at the beep."

BEEP

"Case, I know you want nothing to do with me but I have to at least tell you this one last time." Derek spoke into the phone. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Honestly, Case. I've been a wreck without you. I don't have anything anymore. I feel that there's so much that I could have done." Derek paused.

"I'm stuck Casey. I'm stuck writing stupid pathetic songs about you. I know you probably don't want to hear it but I'm hurting too. My heart is torn, it's torn in two."

"I spent all this time thinking about the times that we spent together. I would die for you Case. I really would. I guess I'm just leaving this message as the last song I'll sing to you." Derek paused again.

"I'm sorry Case. I'm sorry if you're alone right now. I blame myself. I know you deserve better, and you probably will find someone better then me." Derek laughed. "Bye."

--

Casey continued to press the delete button long after the message was erased.

* * *

**A/N: Secondhand Serenade is my new obsession.**


	8. Half Alive

**Half-Alive-Secondhand Serenade**

**Derek/Casey**

What time is it? thought Derek as he rolled over searching his room for his alarm clock. Bingo. He found it under his shirt. 4am.

He rolled over and pressed his face into his pillows, it was becoming his routine. He inhaled deeply, her perfume calming him. Somehow she always left her scent in his room and it intoxicated him as he breathed deeply again. If only they didn't have to do this, the sneaking, lying, keeping up the charade that was eating at both of them. When he was with her he felt alive without her he felt half alive. Just get thought this night he told himself.

What they needed to was to live by their rules only then would they be free. Derek was no fool and new that day wasn't anytime soon. It was not their fault that men were fools and didn't understand the meaning of love.

He sighed as he tried to welcome sleep. It wasn't working, and then he heard his door opening. He held his breath hoping that it was who he wanted it to be. He waited and then the door shut and he heard the unmistakable sound of the lock turning.

"Hey," he whispered as he turned to face her.

"I thought you were asleep," she answered.

"I can't," he answered simply as he turned over again staring at the ceiling. When she made a move to stand up his hand shot out, grabbing her wrist.

"Stay, I need you to at least help me survive tonight."

She didn't answer as she slipped under the covers once again.

"Derek."

"Hmm."

"I'm tired of this," she said.

"Case," Derek said as he turned to face her. "It's not our fault men are fools."

"It hurts that we have to do this." Casey said, "I hate lying."

"One day. One day Case, we're gonna live by our own rules. We're gonna be able to live how we want."

"You better be right." Casey said as she inched closer to him.

"I'm always right." Derek answered. "I blame you."

"For what?" Casey asked defensively.

"You've got me wrapped around you Spacey. I can hardly breathe without you."

"One day?" Casey asked.

"Definitely," answered Derek as he wrapped his arms around her. For now that one day was uncertain but what was certain was his feelings for her and at least for tonight he'd survive.


	9. It's Not Over

**It's Not Over-Secondhand Serenade**

**Derek/Casey**

**--**

"It's not over. It's not over," he repeated as he stared her in the eyes.

"It's over." she affirmed trying to avert his eyes.

He told himself that he would never cry. That he would never shed a tear for a woman and here he was tears running down his face. Who knew that tearing out your heart would cause so much pain.

"Case. It's not over. Just tell me this is some weird joke that you're playing on me."

"Come on just tell me now." Derek said now on the hysterical side, "tell me that we're not over."

"We're over, Derek! We're over," Casey shouted back at him.

"Why? Why would you throw away our relationship like this? Was it not enough for you? You're breaking my heart."

"I'm tired of it. I'm sick of fighting with you Derek." Casey said. "It was over before it started we could never make it work. Do you think I'm not hurting?"

"We could make it work. This could be a forever kinda thing and you're just going to throw it way. How very Casey of you moving on to bigger and better things."

Derek barely registered the fact that Casey's hand connected with his cheek the only evidence was the stinging sensation he felt and he laughed.

"I'm falling apart Case. I'm falling apart and you're breaking my heart."

"Derek, don't make this harder then it already is." Casey said as the tears finally spilled.

"It's not over Casey, you know it's not." Derek shouted at her as she was leaving.


	10. Vulnerable

**Vulenerable-Secondhand Serenade**

**Lizzie/Edwin**

* * *

"Are you cold?"

"N-no," came the shaky reply, through chattering teeth.

"You should go get a couple of blankets from upstairs."

_Why don't you just let me under you blankets_? he asked himself.

"Suit yourself." Lizzie replied as she snuggled in deeper under her blankets. Their family decided that Lizzie and Edwin could manage a few days alone while they visited Derek and Casey at their university. Ed and Lizz were left behind due to their final exams that they weren't able to slip out of.

Edwin threw himself onto the couch. There was nothing to do. A snowstorm had brought an end to their electricty which answered why Lizzie was currently burried under several blankets. Edwin shut his eyes, he knew he had to get his courage up and tell her; they only had so much time before their last year of high school was over. He didn't want to be like Derek and Casey, he didn't want his heart to suffer just because he didn't have the courage to tell her. He let out the breath he was holding.

"Lizz."

"Yea,"

"I have to tell you something." Ediwn blurted out.

"Hey, how about some hot chocolate?" Lizze interrupted as she made to throw off the blankets.

"No, I have to tell you now," Edwin stopped her as he slipped under the blankets next to her.

"Ed." started Lizzie.

"Lizze I know you want to say something too," Edwin said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Oh yeah. Do you?" asked Lizzie a bit defensive.

"Lizz, please just hear me out." Edwin pleaded trying to keep her from bolting out.

"What is it Edwin?" she asked.

"Lizz, I know you feel it I know you know that there's something between us."

"Oh really?" she asked. "What makes you think that?"

"You're shaking fingers Lizz," he answered, "please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable."

"The phone's ringing," Lizzie said abruptly as she jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. Edwin ran after her.

"Ed, leave me alone." Lizzie protested when he cornered her before she could enter her room.

"Slow down," he said, "you're not going anywhere." he said as he looked into her clear blue eyes.

"Leave me alone." she snapped trying to avert his gaze.

Edwin cupped her chin gently and tilted her head up. "Just wait a sec Lizz, you never know I'm much more then what you see,"

Lizzie remained silent.

"I know you've been hurt before, but Lizz I was born to tell you I love you," Edwin said bluntly, "Jaime was a moron for leaving you."

"Why Ed? Why would you want to be with me?" Lizzie asked.

"I already told you I was born to tell you I love you, wow, give me a B in originality. Lizzie I can't go without you I really can't, you're damn smile makes me see clearer."

"Ed," she began.

"Just give me a chance, I promise that I can be anyone I can be anything you need." Edwin pleaded as he tried to express with his words that this was all or nothing for him. He was going all in for this one.

Before Edwin could blink he felt a pair of soft chaped lips on his.

"I'm keeping you to you're word," Lizzie said as she pulled away from him.

"You're wishes are my command." Edwin said as he rested his forehead against her own.

"Did I ever tell you? I was born to tell you I love you." Lizzie asked.

"Nope." Edwin answered.

"I love you," she said.

"I loved you first," he said as he bent down to kiss her again.

--

Later that night as Lizzie and Edwin talked on the couch wrapped in several blankets Edwin pulled out his cellphone and sent a text:

_i told her. n she said yes. :D_

_now its time 4 u 2 grow a pair n tell casey._

_good luck._

* * *

**should i do a version where derek tells casey?**


	11. Te Quiero

**Te Quiero-DJ Flex**

**Casey/Derek**

* * *

"Whoah-O."

"Der-ek! Are you even listening to me?"

Derek continued to nod his head to whatever song he was listening to ignoring the obviously ticked off Casey.

"Der-ek! Take.off.the.earphones." Casey said punctuating each word with a poke.

"Chill out, Spacey." Derek answered as he calmly took off one ear bud, and then the other finally tilting his face upwards.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past." Casey started as she checked her watch, "3 minutes."

"Whoah-O," Derek interrupted her as he put his earphones on again.

"Fine, listen to whatever stupid song you're listening to," Casey screamed as she stalked off.

Derek opened his eyes and realized that Casey had left, he just turned the volume up.

--

"Whoah-O,"

"Are you listening to the same stupid song?" Casey asked as she hung her coat up.

Derek didn't hear her and continued to nod to the tune.

"Hey." he protested as Casey pulled one his ear buds out.

"What is this?" Casey asked as she tried to make sense of the words.

"It's Spanish, Spacey."

"What's it saying?" she asked now too enrapt by the song.

"None of your business," Derek answered as he snatched the earbud away from her and ran upstairs.

"Wait, but you don't even speak Spainsh," Casey yelled at Derek's back.

"Der-ek! Listen to me," Casey yelled.

--

"Take a chill pill would you?" Derek told Casey as he looked up to see the furious Casey barge into his room.

"Derek Venturi you will tell me what that stupid song is about, now."

"Why?"

"Because you're always listening to the same damn song." Casey answered frustrated, "it's driving me crazy."

"Calm down I didn't know that what I listened to bothered you."

"Well it does," she huffed.

"Es que to quiero whoa-o, baby te quiero whoah-o," Derek sang.

"Der-ek tell me," Casey groaned as she ran her hands through her hair it was driving her mad.

Derek offered her one of the headphones and Casey snatched it from his hand and forcibly put it into her ear grimacing when she jammed it a bit too hard.

"Alright well do you understand any of it?" Derek asked her.

"Doesn't he say baby?" she asked listening intently.

"Yep." Derek answered.

"Oh," Casey said.

"Enamorastays?" Casey asked.

"What about it?"

"Sounds like love." she said still enthralled with the words.

"Well you see the guys telling her that she makes him love him,"

"and?" Casey pressed.

"Space Case you'll figure it out, one day," Derek answered as he snatched his ear phone away and shoved Casey off his bed.

"Der-ek!" Casey yelled threw the door once she realized that Derek had locked her out of his room and still hadn't told her what the stupid song was about.

--

"What are you doing?" Derek asked Casey as she locked the door his mouth was full of toothpaste.

"You're gonna tell me what this damn song is saying, now." Casey stressed as she thew his iPod at him.

"Man, woman, you're gonna wake up the family,"

"They left, remember?" Casey stated the obvious, "they're going to Icky Vicky's recital."

While Casey was busy talking about her cousin Derek searched for the song and then put a earphone in his ear and placed the other one in Casey's ear.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Of course," Casey answered her forehead was already scrunched in concentration.

"Case, it's a song. Not a test," Derek said when he looked at her face, "relax."

Once he saw that she relaxed somewhat he pressed play.

"What's he saying?" Casey asked once the singing started.

"He's basically singing to a girl, Case." Derek explained, "he's telling her that since he met her he's been living so happy,"

"Uh-huh,"

"He's telling her that he would do anything for her," Casey gulped when she noticed that Derek's eyes were on her and she tried to look at anywhere but him. "that he would give her roses, and sing 1,000 songs in her ear."

"How, lovely." Casey said as she tried to go out the bathroom, "Thanks, Derek." but before she could make an exit Derek's arm blocked her and the other went on the other side of her head. Casey was stuck.

"She's his motivation, she lights up his life." Derek said, "and it's all because he likes her,"

"Just by thinking of her he reaches the stars, and when she's not next to him he just dies to call her,"

Casey's words were stuck in her throat as she didn't know what to make of Derek's translation of the song. She looked down at her feet which was a bad idea since she noticed Derek's bare feet and then her eyes made the slow journey upward. She registered the towel and then it hit her that she was locked in a bathroom with a semi naked Derek. Her eyes hovered over that oh so defined stomach of his noticed how some water still clung to his abs. They went up his define chest and slowly up his jaw finally looking up into his eyes.

"Like what you see?" Derek joked.

"I don't like scrawny men," Casey sniffed.

"Scrappy," Derek corrected as he mouth twitched into a smirk.

"Like I said," Casey started, "it was nice having this chat with you,"

"Es que te quiero, Casey," Derek said before she could escape.

"Wha?"

"Come on Space Case, you're like the song I just can't get you out of my head," Derek admitted to the open mouthed Casey.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." Derek answered as he leaned in closer.

Casey looked into his searching and when she found what she was looking for she closed the gap between them.

"Agressive much?" Derek teased once they broke apart.

"I blame the towel," Casey answered as she finally was able to exit the bathroom.


	12. You Belong With Me

You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift

* * *

"Yea, I know."

"Mhhm,"

"I'm sorry, Case."

Emily rolled her eyes as she listened to the one side of the conversation she could hear. She was sprawled across Derek's bed and rolled herself onto her stomach and propped up her upper body with her elbows. Apparently Derek had said something that Casey didn't like. Emily sighed as she heard Derek grovel for forgiveness. It wasn't Derek's fault that Casey didn't have a sense of humor thought Emily as she sighed again and waved a goodbye at Derek. I get Derek she thought as she walked down the stairs I am his best friend after all. Best friend she said aloud.

* * *

Emily eyed her calendar that was next to her laptop. Tuesday. She sighed as she put on her earphones and scrolled through her music library. She snorted when she thought about Casey ever listening or knowing any of the artists in her library.

Emily shut her eyes for a second and then they drifted toward the picture besides the calendar. It was of her and Derek at her sixteenth birthday. Who knows your story like I do? She asked the Derek in the picture.

* * *

In class the next day Emily compared herself to Casey McDonald.

Casey wears miniskirts. Emily eyed her worn t-shirt. Casey was the head cheerleader. Emily just went to cheer Derek on.

She eyed Derek who sat next to Casey. Why can't he see that he belongs with me? Emily asked herself.

* * *

"That was hilarious!" Derek guffawed as he slowed his pace.

"Hey you wanna sit down?" Derek asked as he gestured to the empty park bench.

"Sure," Emily answered as she plopped down next to Derek and began picking at one of the threads from a hole in his jeans."

"I miss this." He said suddenly.

"Me too," Emily answered.

"I mean Em, we were always together before" Derek trailed off.

"Before you fell in love," Emily teased.

"Sure, if you say so." He answered.

"You've got something there," Emily said trying to break the awkward silence. It was the first time in weeks that she had gotten to hang out with Derek and she was going to make the best of it.

"Where?" Derek asked.

"There." Emily said as she pushed her ice-cream cone onto Derek's face.

"Hey!"

Before he could retaliate Emily had taken off and was laughing madly. Derek's eyes are bright tonight Emily mused before she took off again and he's smiling.

"So," Emily began, "can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Derek said as he tried to wipe the ice-cream off his shirt.

"What are you doing with Casey?" Emily asked.

"I really don't know." Derek blurted out; "I mean I don't know it's just how I feel?" he ended lamely.

"Oh."

"And those miniskirts help." He added snidely.

Obviously something I don't wear Emily thought.

* * *

"Move," Casey snapped as she tried to shove Emily away from the sink in the school restroom.

"Alright, sheesh. You're not gonna melt." Emily muttered.

"Hey." Casey called out before Emily could make an exit.

"Yes?"

"You're that pathetic girl that's always drooling after MY boyfriend." She remarked.

"No, I'm not."

"Please, I'm not stupid I know that you're carrying a torch for him." Casey said now applying lip gloss. "It's kind of sweet how you think he'd give you the time of day."

"He's my best friend." Emily retorted.

"Newsflash he's my boyfriend so backoff," Casey said whirling around to face Emily.

Emily rushed out of the restroom trying to avoid anymore problems.

"Whoah, watch out there." A deep voice said as she crashed into a warm hard body in her hurry to escape Casey.

"Sorry." She hurriedly apologized.

"Em? What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Nothing leave me alone Derek, go talk to your girlfriend."

"But Em."

"Hey Sweetee," a shrill voice cut off whatever Emily was going to say.

"I have to get to class," Emily hurriedly said as she wriggled out of Derek's grasp.

Derek belongs with me, Emily thought how can't he see that.

* * *

Emily woke up startled as she kept hearing a repeated tapping noise outside her window. Slowly she got out of her bed and crept towards the window. Looking out she was met with Derek's eyes and Emily rushed to open the window.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as she moved aside to let Derek climb in.

"I had to talk to someone."

"And you decided to climb through my window at..." Emily paused to check her alarm clock, "at three in the morning Derek?"

"You're the closest person," Derek answered easily as he threw himself onto her bed.

"You couldn't wake up Edwin?" Emily asked she really couldn't deal with Derek in the middle of night.

"What do you want?" she finally asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Casey."

"Oh."

"Listen Em, I've been thinking."

"Shocker."

"No really Em, I've been thinking about me and Casey and how we're completely different."

"Wow."

"I just there's something that I have to tell her."

"Oh shoot I hear my mom's door you better leave." Emily said as she yanked Derek off her bed and pushed him towards the window.

"But Emily."

"Tomorrow."

He just came into my room in the middle of the night Emily thought.

* * *

"Well thanks alot for almost killing me," Derek greeted her the next morning at school.

"Shut up Derek."

"Ouch, someone's grumpy."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Well Ms. Davis you're obviously not in the mood to entertain me."

"Why don't you ask Casey to do that?"

"I just might." Derek answered, "

"Great then."

"Emily you're not listening to me."

"Don't you have to go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Where you belong."

"Which is where?"

"With me."

"What?"

"With Casey."

"No where Emily?"

"Honestly Derek. Haven't you ever thought that just maybe you belong with me?"

"..."

"I have class sorry to take up your precious Casey time."

"Emily Davis."

Emily kept walking while at the same time willing herself to stop the waterworks from coming. She was doing fine until someone yanked her arm and turned her around.

"Leave me alone Derek, what I said was stupid it's a joke."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"It's a joke that I do belong with the girl that makes me laugh, the one that's there for me in the middle of the night? The girl who has seen me at my worst? Let me ask you one more time. Where do I belong?"

"Maybe just maybe you belong with me," Emily answered.

* * *

**A/N:REVIEW**


	13. Stolen

**Stolen- Dashboard Confessional**

**Nora/Georgia cuz they need the love.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"You've stolen my heart you know that?"

"Really? I would have never imagined that."

"Best believe that you have."

"What was it that stole your heart?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it was your magnificent cooking skills,"

"Was that an indirect insult?"

"Alright, it was your great sense of humor."

"…"

"It was everything, I love everything about you,"

THUMP, THUMP, CRASH

"Should we go check on them?" Nora asked George

"Casey and Derek will handle it," Georgie answered as he wrapped his arm around Nora's waist pulling her back down.

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

"Casey and Derek are wrestling again!"


	14. Sexy Can I

**Sexy Can I- Ray J**

* * *

"De-rek!" Casey groaned as she snapped her phone shut and tossed it into the passenger's seat. She ran her hand through her hair.

"Where was the party?" she asked herself as she looked around, driving slowly.

"Man, I must look super sketch," she muttered to herself. Casey jumped slightly when she heard her phone ring.

"Derek! I can't believe—oh, sorry Emily,"

"Yeah, I know," Casey sighed, "did you find out where the party is?"

"Yeah, uh-huh," Casey answered, "Yeah, I know where she lives. Down the street from Sam. Thanks Emily, love ya," Casey said as she hung up. She pulled into the next driveway to turn around and drive over to Sam's house.

"Derek," Casey groaned as she spotted the house where the party was. How have the police not shown up? She wondered to herself as she unbuckled her seatbelt and prepared herself to walk into the middle of mayhem. It was worse than she imagined, there were people on the front lawn making out—some half dressed. There was an inflatable pool on the front porch that looked like it was full of jello. Casey shuddered as she walked through the front door.

This was not how she planned on spending her Friday night. Playing where's a trashed Derek Venturi was not her idea of fun. She had been settling in to watch Pride and Prejudice when a wasted Derek had called her. Being the wonderful, caring person that she is she had agreed to pick him up. She had grabbed the keys to the Prince, luckily Derek had gotten a ride to the party. A drunk Derek driving was not good. Now here Casey was an hour later, in the middle of a crowd of drunk people.

"Derek!"

"Derek!" Casey shouted over the music, she walked into the living room and finally spotted the cause of all her troubles. Derek was sitting in an armchair with a blonde on his lab. Casey felt her anger flare as she stalked over where Derek was sitting.

"De-rek!" she shouted

"Oh-oh!" the blonde slurred.

"Get away from him," Casey snarled. Whoah, where did that come from? She thought.

"Relax Sexay," Derek slurred.

"I guess I should leave," the blonde giggled, "your girlfriend looks pished,"

"Sexay's, Sexay, Cayshee—she's not my girlsfriend,"

Casey rolled her eyes as she grabbed Derek's arm and pulled him up.

"CAY-SEE" she said slowly, "My name's CASEY," They had almost made it to the front door before some song started blaring through the speakers.

"Sexay, it's your shong,"

Casey groaned as drunk Derek began to sing—slur—along to the words.

Casey gasped when she felt Derek's hands on her waist an pull her flush to him. Derek had somehow moved behind her. Wrong, wrong, wrong! Red lights, sirens, caution tape, were all flashing through Casey's head. Then she felt Derek's lips against her ear.

"Sexy can I?"

Casey felt her entire body flush. Somehow Derek didn't have beer breath. Her nerves were on fire as Derek ran his hands over her hips.

"Wrong," Casey said as she wriggled out of Derek's grasp.

"Derek, we can't do this,"

"Ahh," Derek groaned and pouted.

Casey tied not to smile at pouting Derek.

"Come on, lets get you home," Casey wrapped her arm around Derek's waist as he slung his arm around her neck and they made their way to the car. After what seemed like an entirely long walk they reached the passenger's side of the Prince. Casey could still hear the stupid song Derek had been singing. She had her hand on the handle and then she was once again pinned by Derek. Derek had spun her around and had a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Derek," Casey warned.

"Casey,"

"I need to get you home and I can't do that with you not letting me,"

"Casey can I?"

"Can you what?" Casey asked now she was aggravated, obviously Derek was never drunk. This was probably another one of his jokes that he played on her.

"Can I this?" Derek asked before he leaned down and kissed her. It took Casey a few seconds before she realized that Derek's lips, Derek's warm, soft, wonderful lips that were doing wonderful things to her own lips were actually on her lips. What to do? She thought.

Casey could feel Derek's lips curved upwards as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they absolutely needed to breath they broke apart as Derek sat Casey on the hood of the Prince.

"Obviously you're not drunk,"

"Guilty."

"Yeah you are,"

"So?"

"Derek can I?" Casey felt her stomach flip as Derek grinned at her.

* * *

**A/N: R-N-R and I might update again!!**

"Of course you can, Sexay," Derek answered as she pulled Casey closer.


End file.
